


Racing Mind

by Windcatcher



Category: Statement Begins
Genre: Multi, NPC characters mentioned, Nonbinary Character, OC, Original Character(s), Statement Begins - Freeform, TMA, TMA OC, The End, The Flesh - Freeform, the magnus archives - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windcatcher/pseuds/Windcatcher
Summary: Lux's thoughts in the afterglow.
Relationships: Lux/Damon Kent
Kudos: 2





	Racing Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic about my TMA OC character and a little backstory on them. Lux is nonbinary (they/them) and Damon is a cis man (he/him).

Lux didn’t slow down much. There was always something or someone to do. But occasionally there were moments where Lux was stuck with their own thoughts. Like now, with them pinned under Damon’s arm with their phone somewhere in the tossed clothes around the room. He was asleep, the lug, and was clinging to them very tightly. For a Flesh avatar, he really did need touch, of which Lux was happy to give to him. Snuggling closer, Lux relaxed and enjoyed the warm body around them.

Lux ran their hands over their collarbones, grinning at the feeling of the marks they were going to have to cover up later. Lux thought for a moment. Or not. They really didn’t care if people knew that they were getting laid. It is not like shame was a part of Lux at this point. There were a lot of things that weren’t part of them at this point. Empathy, self preservation, anger, grief... Well grief might be still a part of them. An image of their father flashed in their mind. Lux shook the image quickly away. It had been sometime since they had thought about him. Last time was with...Lux shut down that line of thinking. Those two certainly did not need to be thought about. Twisting in Damon’s arms, Lux tried to put their mind anywhere else. Closing their eyes, Lux focused on the sound of Damon’s breathing and his breath against their neck. But again those two popped in their head again. 

Her eyes as she spilled out every hurt. 

His smirk as he pushed them down into the Buried. 

Their laughter as they struggled not being able to breathe and being crushed. 

Lux gasped and opened their eyes, trying to sit up and get out, pushing at his arms. Damon groggily let go as Lux sat up breathing heavily. 

“What’s wrong?” Damon rubbed his eyes, sitting up a bit. “Are you hurt?” Lux looked away, slowing their breathing. Finally, they looked back at him, smiling tightly. 

“I’m fine. I’m fine. Just a bad dream. Go back to sleep.” Lux laid back down, Damon still looking at them confused. Lux sighed, grabbed his arm and wrapped it around them again. He reached over and patted their hair. Lux relaxed a bit more, leaning into the touch.

“It really is fine. Just...some bad memories.” Lux smiled mischievously up at him. “Help me forget?” He grunted as Lux pulled him down for a kiss. Mouthing up to his ear, Lux whispered, “Ready for another round?” Giggling as Damon pulled them on top of him, Lux’s thoughts quickly were filled with more fun things.


End file.
